Role Switch
by GoldenWaffle55
Summary: What if all the Chobits characters switched places? What if Chi was in Hideki's shoes, and Hideki in Chi's? This is mostly just for lolz. Lots of Chi and Hideki fluff. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Elda Motosuwa, though most people know me as Chi. As a kid, it was all I could really say, so it was adopted as a nickname. I'll be turning nineteen this year, right now I'm still eight-teen. This spring, I'm planning on moving to Tokyo, to go to collage.

A girl with long blond hair and brown eyes, set down her pitch fork and wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead. Pushing her bangs to the side, she looked out toward her family's farm, seeing the flowers blooming in the meadows and water gently flowing through streams. The sound of farm animals could be heard all around her. Another sound was heard and she looked toward the road to see the mail truck at the top of the driveway.

"Ah! There it is!" she said dropping her pitch fork and running to retrieve the mail. She ran up to the mailbox and quickly opened it, pulling out the envelope and reading the letter.

I'm going to be a freshman in collage, she thought to herself. At least... that's what I thought...

Reading the letter further, she read that she had been rejected to the collage she wanted to get into. She slowly lowered the letter, not believing what she had read. She threw the letter in the air and starting running around frantically, pulling at her hair.

"Chi got rejected!? Chi failed!? Chi's gonna be a bum for a year!" she threw herself into a nearby pile of hay and started to cry. Not too soon after, she bolted up with new found determination. "That's it! Chi's going to prep school! Chi's gonna make sure she studies hard and gets into collage!"

She turned to a cow, who was eating the hay she was laying on, and caressed it's face. "That's right, if Chi's going to go, she'll go to Tokyo! Tokyo is where the collage Chi wants to go to is, right? Right!?" She jumped onto the cow's back. "Alright! Chi's gonna go to Tokyo!"

* * *

Chi walked around the city of Tokyo taking in all the things she saw. Tall buildings, people bustling around rushing to work or shopping at many of the stores, and the persocoms she's heard so much about!

"Wow, they really do look like people!" She looked at all the persocoms moving around her. They all looked different just like real people. They talked just like people. They even seemed to have their own personalities! Though their personalities were probably just programmed into them. There was no way a computer could actually have a personality like a human. Chi didn't know much about technology, being raised on a farm far away from big cities, but she was pretty sure persocoms couldn't have a personality without some sort of special program. "Maybe Chi could get a persocom of her own..."

Chi stared trembling, her eyes narrowing comically, at the prices of the persocoms in the window of a shop. There was just no way-!

"How could a persocom cost that much!? Chi could buy a mansion and go into retirement with that kind of money!" A few people standing by looked up at Chi's sudden outburst and started whispering among themselves about the strange girl yelling at the window. Chi was barely going to afford renting an apartment for herself, how did she expect to get her own persocom? Maybe if she got two jobs and worked extra hard... No! There was no time to be thinking about flimsy luxuries like persocoms! Although they were really cool... And she'd be able to do so much with one... Internet surfing... Video chats... Porno sites... Wait porno sites? How did that cross her mind? Well probably because, if wanted, a persocom could access porno sites! (Even though Chi isn't into that kind of stuff). Maybe a persocom could help her with school work too... Well, even if it could, she didn't have the money.

Sadly, she pushed herself away from the window and walked away. Persocoms were so cute too. Male and female looking ones! If only she could afford one...

* * *

Chi turned a corner down another road looking for the apartment buildings she was suppose to be living in for the next year or so. If only she could find the place! She's been walking around this neighborhood for about half an hour and hasn't found the building yet! Sighing, she pulled the little paper out of her pocket and checked the address again. It should be around here somewhere... If she had a persocom with a GPS system this would be much easier!

Persocoms...

Persocoms really were cool. Back at the farm she never had anything like that, she had only heard of it. Sure she had a few electronics like a television and telephone, but never anything as magnificent as a persocom. So many things could be done with them. Porno sites...

"Why does Chi keep thinking about porno sites today?" she asked herself as she stopped to read the little paper more clearly.

"Porno sites?"

Chi looked up at the voice she heard and saw a very nice looking young man with short brown hair wearing a light blue shirt, shorts, and a white apron and holding a broom; clearly he was cleaning; standing in front of her. Realizing that she had accidentally been talking about porno sites out loud in front of such a nice looking guy, she flushed and starting waving her hands around frantically.

"Oh no, Chi didn't mean that! I- Um- I-" she took a deep breath and cleared her throat and did her best to keep her speech pattern at bay, since some people found it weird she talked in the third person. "What I meant to say was: I'm Elda Motosuwa and I need some help finding an apartment building; maybe you've heard of it? Gabu Jougasaki apartment houses?"

The young man smiled and spoke cheerfully. "What a coincidence! You must be miss Motosuwa, the new girl moving in! Gabu Jougasaki apartment complexes are right here!" he turned and pointed to the building they were standing in front of.

Chi looked up to the rather boring, shabby looking building. The outside walls were grey and were starting to crack. It looked old and ugly. It didn't look too friendly either... Like a haunted house you'd see in a movie...

"My name is Mr. Hibiya, the manager of these apartments. Please, let me show you inside!"

Chi nodded and followed Mr. Hibiya inside. Inside looked even creepier than the outside. This was all Chi could afford though, so she supposed it would do. Mr. Hibiya opened the door to her new home and motioned for her to go inside.

"Miss Shinbo and I already brought all your things inside, so all that needs to be done is unpack."

"Miss Shinbo?" Chi turned and looked questioningly at her new landlord. He was still smiling and looked so cheerful.

"Oh, yes! Miss Shinbo is a very nice young lady, she lives right next door to you!"

"Oh wow... I'll have to go thank her later then..." Chi spun slowly around the little apartment taking in everything she saw. The apartments themselves looked much better than the outside and the hallway. Transparent, green curtains hung from the window and pine green rugs lay on the floor. Boxes were piled neatly in corners of the room, making it look cluttered. The room was a little dull, but she could decorate later, after she unpacked all her things of course.

"Well, I'll let you get settled in. My apartment is right downstairs if you need me. Bye!" Mr. Hibiya gave Chi one last smile before shutting the door and leaving Chi to her new home.

Chi waved to Mr. Hibiya as he left and turned back to all the boxes. "He was nice..." She set down her purse and stretched, taking one last look around the apartment before beginning to unpack. "It's welcoming to have such a cute manager at the apartment you rent."

Just as she opened up a box, there was a knock at the door. Maybe the manager forgot to mention something, she thought as she went to the door. Just as she opened it, there was a squeal and suddenly a little blurred object latched onto her face, sending her flying to the ground. The object jumped up and started dancing on her chest, while shaking a tambourine.

"Welcome to your new home! Welcome to your new home! Welcome!"

Chi lifted her head and saw a tiny boy with bluish, purplish hair dancing around on top of her. She cocked her head and stared at him quizzically. There was loud clapping and Chi looked up to see a girl, about her age, clapping her hands loudly and smiling widely. She had pink hair and was wearing a pink outfit, similar to a gypsy's. She was really pink- even her eyes had a pinkish color to them!

"Welcome to Gabu Jougasaki apartments! I'm your new neighbor, Sumomo Shinbo, and this is my persocom, Hiromu!" she said in a really chipper, high-pitched voice.

"Welcome!" the little persocom, Hiromu, repeated when he was introduced by his master. Miss Shinbo picked her little persocom off of Chi's chest and helped Chi to her feet.

"Oh!" Chi exclaimed once she was off the ground and looking down at her new neighbor (Miss Shinbo was rather short). "You must be Miss Shinbo, the girl who helped Mr. Manager move Chi's- I mean- my stuff. I'm Elda Motosuwa, but you can call me Chi. Thank you, a lot!" she glanced at Hiromu who was happily kicking his legs back and forth on his master's shoulder. "So that's really a persocom? It's so... small."

"Sure is! Hiromu is a mobile one! He can't do as much as a regular sized persocom, but he still gets what I need done. And please, call me Sumomo. 'Miss Shinbo' makes me sound old." she stuck out her tongue and made a disgusted face, then laughed at her own silliness.

Chi smiled as she poked Hiromu's belly and watched him giggle in response. "He's really cute." she turned back to her apartment and looked at all her boxes that still needed unpacking. "I should probably get started on those..."

Sumomo clapped her hands again excitedly spun around. "We can help you if you like! Hiromu and I are always happy to help!"

"Aye." Hiromu nodded, agreeing with his (hyper) master.

"Oh no," Chi shook her head. "I couldn't possibly trouble you anymore than I already have."

Sumomo looked a little sad for a moment but it was quickly replaced with her ever present smile. "It wouldn't be any trouble, really! But you must be tired so I can understand wanting to get it done on your own time. I'll come by later and take you to the public bath house, since the apartments don't have baths of their own. Until then, Hiromu and I will be cheering for you in the next room! Bye Chi!" Sumomo ran off to her own room, with Hiromu calling back his good-byes to Chi as well. Chi shut the door after Sumomo and leaned against the wall, feeling drained from her little visit. Sumomo sure knew how to take a lot out of people.

* * *

As she walked alone at night, Chi's thoughts strayed back to persocoms after her encounter with one at the cash register of the little convenience store down the block. Persocoms were just. So. Cool! It's kind of unfair how a persecom could do so much more than a human could. Although there were probably things a persecom couldn't do, like feel emotions. They were still really smart though. And unlimited porno sites!

Chi cocked her head. "Why does Chi keep thinking of porno sites?"

Oh but persocoms were really expensive! It was ridiculous! Everyone in Tokyo would have to be a millionaire to afford one! Although Sumomo had one, and living in a place like that she couldn't be _that _rich. Maybe Chi could get a mobile persocom? But Sumomo said they couldn't do as much as a normal persocom could. And Chi wanted her first persocom to the very best! She could wait a little longer until she could afford one, it's not the end of the world if she doesn't get one. She just might have to wait a really look time. Besides, it's not like she could just find one lying around in the garbage; that'd be crazy!

Chi rounded a corner, and walked past a dumpster. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye and turned to find a man, wrapped in bandages, laying among the garbage. She stared at him for a moment to see if she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. She screamed and dropped her bags, looking around for someone that could help.

DID SHE JUST FIND A BODY TO A GRUESOME MURDER!?

She forced herself to calm down and took deep breaths. She closed her eyes and tried to think of a rational explanation for a body to be laying in the garbage. Maybe it was a hobo that didn't have a home and decided to sleep here tonight? She'd heard of occurrences of that happening in big cities like this. Yeah... It was probably just that. She should leave him alone. Though she did scream pretty loud; she might have woken him up. Maybe she should check on him to make sure she didn't scare him...

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked back at the man. After closer examination, she saw that the man had the ears of a... Persocom!

...

Well that's odd. What would a persocom be doing laying out in the garbage like this? It could get ruined. It was obviously out here on purpose; someone had the audacity to actually throw away a perfectly good persocom! He was a cute persocom too. He had short dark brown hair and tan skin; almost golden. Luckily most of his body was covered in bandages so his more... Manly parts... Couldn't be seen.

Do persocoms even have parts like that?

Chi looked around to see if anybody was nearby. There was no one. Someone really did leave this persocom out in the garbage. No one wanted it.

And by that logic, Chi could just take it, right?

Although if it was in the garbage, something was probably wrong with it.

Well, that wasn't a problem, she could just fix it up! Though she knew close to nothing about persocoms, Sumomo seemed to know a decent amount, so maybe she could help!

It was settled then. Chi would take the poor persocom home, and hope Sumomo could help her fix whatever was wrong with it.

* * *

**Wow that was a long first chapter. **

**Not all chapters will be this long and they'll change a little bit more to sound like a fanfiction rather than a slightly changed copy of the Chobits series. There will be more romance and less mystery and adventure. **

**As you may have noticed, all of the characters are switched around. So there's no confusion, here's a list of which characters are switched with who: **

**Chi switched with Hideki**

**Sumomo switched with Shinbo (aka Hiromu)**

**Miss Hibiya switched with Ichiro (miss Hibiya's husband) **

**Minoru switched with Yuzuki **

**Miss Shimizu switched with Mr. Shimizu (miss Shimizu's husband, although no one knows what he looks like or his name, I'm just gonna make up that up)**

**Yumi switched with Ueda **

**Yoshiyuki switched with Kotoko**

**I think that about covers it for the characters I'll be using for this fanfic. **

**Just so everyone knows, I do not own Chobits, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction now would I?**

**P.S. I'll will probably be posting the next chapter in about a week or so. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am happy. I got 3 reviews on this story and even though they were negative comments, it gave me the motivation to post another chapter! Hopefully it's not too short, and the other chapters will be just a little bit longer, but not too long because they'd take forever to type and read. **

**So here is chapter 2. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

The next day, Chi slowly opened her eyes to the light streaming in through her window. She groaned and pulled the covers back over her head. It was too early to be getting up, especially after the eventful night before filled with carrying a very heavy persocom home and trying to hide it from her nosy roommate. The worst part was when Chi had to turn on the persocom on.

Chi squirmed under the blankets and blushed at the memory of having to turn it on. She didn't know much about persocoms, but couldn't they put the power button in a more convenient spot? Why did it have to be in the more... Private regions?

Speaking of the persocom, where was he now?

Chi almost had a heart-attack when she removed the blanket and saw her new persocom hovering above her. He wasn't wearing anything except for an oversized shirt Chi happened to have. Chi's cheeks were lightly dusted pink and she turned her head to the side, making a mental note that she'd have to go buy some clothes for him later.

The persocom tilted his head to the side, looking down at her with large, questioning, brown eyes. He just looked so innocent and Chi couldn't help herself from smiling and ruffling his hair. He was apparently happy with this and wrapped his arms tightly around Chi's thin waist, nuzzling her neck and making little squeaky noises. Chi chuckled a little and hugged him back.

"Chi thinks you're very cute..."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing Chi to jump up and making the persocom fall back. He looked up at her like a kicked puppy and she felt bad about pushing him but she wanted to get to the door as quickly as possible. For all she knew, it could be the manager wanting to tell her something important. However, when she opened the door she was greeted by someone else. It was Sumomo acting as energized as ever and talking about getting to school bright and early (since they went to the same prep school), but stopped shortly when she noticed Chi still in her pajamas. Chi looked down at herself and groaned, lightly slapping her forehead.

"Chi forgot that today was the first day of school."

Sumomo giggled and pointed behind Chi at the persocom who was mimicking Chi's every move. Chi looked behind her as well and giggled at the silly persocom.

"Have you decided what to call him yet?" Sumomo asked.

Chi shook her head. "I'm not even sure if I should keep him. If what you said last night was true that he's a special persocom and he needs special parts that I can't afford, then how can I take care of him?"

"Well he doesn't look like he needs any new parts, everything seems to be functioning properly. I think you should keep him! You said you wanted a persocom, well this is your chance!"

Chi thought for a moment and then nodded. "You're right. I think I'll keep him! ...What should I name him though?"

"How about Hideki?"

"He...de...ki... Yeah... I like it." Chi thoughtfully put her hand on her chin and looked at the persocom, who was currently trying to untangle himself from the mess of blankets, and decided the name suited him just fine. "How'd you come up with that name?"

Sumomo shrugged. "Dunno, I just like it."

Satisfied with that answer, Chi knelt down to her persocom and patted his head to get his attention.

"Do you like that name? Hideki?"

The persocom stared at her for a moment, as if thinking, then smiled and tackled her to the ground in a hug.

Sumomo giggled. "I think he likes it!"

Chi smiled and hugged Hideki back, glad that he liked the name.

Sumomo pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Chi. When she questioned what it was, Sumomo explained that if she had any problems with Hideki she could contact her friend Yuzuki. Yuzuzki knew a whole lot more about persocoms than Sumomo did, so she'd be a big help. Chi nodded and stood up so she could get ready and head to school with Sumomo.

* * *

School was harder than Chi had expected. First Sumomo had ran off to talk to some friends and left Chi behind. Then Chi couldn't find the class room she was suppose to be in and got lost. When she finally _did _find the class room, she was already twenty minutes late. What a great first impression she was making on the teacher. Speaking off her teacher, Mr. Shimizu was really handsome! Why were all the good-looking men in Tokyo?

After a long day at school, Chi was happy to get home and be able to play with her new persocom. The night before, Sumomo had taken a look at Hideki but she couldn't figure out where the model number was, so she didn't know how to work it. But Chi would figure out how to work it. Everything would be fiiiiiiiiine.

Chi opened her apartment door and got the wind knocked out of her when Hideki tackled her in another hug. He made happy sounding noises and nuzzled his face into her chest area, making her feel a little awkward. When Chi caught her breath, she stood up, took off her shoes, and sat in the middle of the floor, since she didn't have any furniture yet. Hideki followed close behind her and sat next to her, looking at her like a puppy waiting for its owner to throw a ball.

"Okay, Hideki, Chi wants you to go on the internet." she smiled and hoped this would work.

Hideki cocked his head to the side, confused, and pointed to Chi. "Chi...?"

Chi was a little surprised. Hideki hadn't said anything until now. She didn't even know he could talk. Maybe persocoms had to learn everything like a human baby...?

"Yes. Chi." she pointed to herself so he would learn her name.

Hideki smiled and pointed to himself. "Chi!" He pointed to other things like the floor and the window. "Chi! Chi!"

Chi laughed and stopped Hideki from pointing at other things. "No, Hideki. Chi is Chi. Hideki is Hideki. And that's a window. And that's the floor."

Hideki looked at her confused again, and began pointing to move things and chanting 'Chi!'.

Chi sighed. This was going to take a looooong time. She looked at a little piece of paper poking out of her purse and picked it up reading the number and address. Tomorrow she was going to see Yuzuki Kokubunji and get her persocom fixed.


End file.
